bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Salt Desert - Part 1
This new content was released on August 1, 2018 ''' '''Hey there whackers! We've got a new whack of content available for you max level players who've completed the High Jungle! Head South from the Cera Altepetl Boundary to continue your adventure! You must have 100% completion of the Cera Altepetl Boundary to begin. Three new zones await your well-honed bush whacking skills in this first part of the Salt Desert. This update has increased the level cap to 420. Happy whacking! Redeem this code for 1 free Large Energy Pack: SALT-DESE-RTUP-DATE -Official Codename Blog- The Shirked Landing ''' Quests Speak to the feline on the docks. The cat points towards a big tree up North. '''A Bluster-worthy Boat You found a Row Boat in the Shirked Landing, but it needs a sail before you can use it to cross the very squally sea. Look around for one in the Shirked Landing. *You found a sail, but it's too high to reach. *Find a ladder in Shirked Landing. *Attach the sail to the Row Boat. *Set Sail after the Red Man! Your row-sail boat is ready! It's time to set sail after the Red Man! 'The Chromatic Pools' You dock your boat on a dry and salty shore, riddled with colourful pools. Make your way inland. Make your way through the Chromatic Pools. Quests |name2 = Gnomons for Grover |type2 = main |desc2 =Grover in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some sundial Gnomons, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task2 = Find 15 Gnomons |reward2 = |name3 = Charcoal for Cheril |type3 = main |desc3 =Cheril in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some Charcoal, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task3 = Find 20 Charcoal |reward3 = |name4 = Torobochi Bark for Rosa |type4 = main |desc4 =Rosa in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some Torobochi Bark, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task4 = Find 20 Torobochi Bark |reward4 = |name5 = Lizard Skins for Lizzie |type5 = main |desc5 =Lizzie in the Chromatic Pools would like you to find them some Lizard Skins, which can only be found from bushes in the Chromatic Pools. |task5 = Find 8 Lizard Skins |reward5 = }} 'The Salty Settlement' Make your way through the Salty Settlement, following the Red Man's trail. Quests |name2 = Sandals for Sarahi |type2 = main |desc2 =Sarahi in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Sandals, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task2 = Find 12 Sandals |reward2 = |name3 = Roof Thatch for Rommel |type3 = main |desc3 =Rommel in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Roof Thatch, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task3 = Find 20 Roof Thatch |reward3 = |name4 = Salty Paints for Pete |type4 = main |desc4 = Pete in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Salty Paints, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task4 = Find 28 Salty Paints |reward4 = |name5 = Peridotite Stones for Percy |type5 = main |desc5 = Percy in the Salty Settlement would like you to find them some Peridotite Stones, which can only be found in bushes in the Salty Settlement. |task5 = Find 23 Peridotite Stones |reward5 = }} Puzzles Puzzles have 42 pieces. Trinkets x175,000 , x11 }} Gear Decoration Items Secret Bonus Areas SBA #81 To access Secret Bonus Area #81 (located in The Shirked Landing), you must first purchase the Tyrant Lizard Mount from the store in Cera Altepetl Proper, for 200 Cocoa Coins . Return to The Shirked Landing, and find the little T-Rex, hiding among the trees on the left side of the area (to the left of the wind sock). You must equip the Tyrant Lizard Mount to impress him, and unlock the SBA. This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is 2 Diamonds . SBA #82 To access Secret Bonus Area #82 (located in The Chromatic Pools) you must find 4 pieces of wood along the shore of the river on the left hand side of the area. Once you touch them they will float down to form a bridge. Cross the bridge to access SBA 82. This Puzzle has 100 pieces. The reward is 4 Large Energy Packs SBA 83 To access Secret Bonus Area #83 (located in The Salty Settlement, after solving the puzzle 2 in Field 4), you must light ALL 5 braziers to get through. Start by finding 2 items and read the dialogue. SBA 84 The access to Secret Bonus Area #83 is located in The Train Graveyard, after solving puzzle 1 in Field 5. Once in there, look around for 3 items. This is a SBA where one has to think and DO to get to GO elsewhere for the actual SBA. The dialogue will tell you where to go for SBA 84 after you complete the requirement. - FYI.. also scout around to find 2 other items. SBA 85 The access to Secret Bonus Area #85 is in the Caustic Chasm North of tracks/NPC. Click on an item, and up comes screen. Follow the instructions. When all is done, watch for a movement of some sort, so you can enter the SBA.